Malekith's war on Asgaurd
by Ulternate Universe
Summary: Loki has redeemed himself and now fights alongside thor. Malekith is bent on bringing Asgaurd to its knees. Darkness approches and as the end draws near, what will thor scaerfice for what he believes in?


Below is my take on the thor 2 trailer with a little of what l wish would happen... This is also posted on my tumblr page, follow me! ;)

Thor cried out in agony as he saw Loki's knees hit the bloodcovered dirt. Malekith's words still rung clear in the thunderer's head "what will you sacrifice for what you believe in?"  
Thor had bolted up in bed. Malekith's words still ringing, and looked quickly to where Loki lay next to him. They had been fighting Malekith for a year now, and after much struggle, Loki had redeemed himself. He was once again a Son of Odin and a prince to Asguard, but more importantly Thor's brother. The two lead the champain on the front lines to defend their homeland when Odin himself had fallen to the Odinsleep. Thor hesatantly touched Loki's hair, causing the younder god to awake instantly. His green eyes imeadiatly found Thor. Thor smilled and pulled Loki's smaller frame to him. Loki complied, not at all suprised with Thor's actions. Thor had taken to hugging him randomly or just maintaining physical contact. At first Loki had found this annoying, but eventually warmed up to it. Sif and the warriors three had taken this up as well. It was their way of letting him know that they cared. Loki felt Thor's grip tighten, and his eyes meet blue with the unspoken question. "I had a dream you died, brother. I just wanted to make sure you were safe." Thor felt tears run their way down his cheeks and splash onto his brother. He then told his brother of his dream. Loki pulled back to look Thor in the eye. "I am fine brother, see? Not a mark on me." Thor placed a hand on his brother's stomach and felt the skin there, no blood or gaping hole like in the dream. Loki allowed his brother to examin him, and when the blonde was done he smiled at him and told him to get some rest. Thor lay awake long after his brother's breathing had evened out, and continued to watch his relaxed face. Dawn came three hours later, and Thor finding that sleep would not come, quietly rose and left.

When Loki awoke, Thor was not there. He got up and exited the tent they shared. Thor's nightmares had gotten worse as the war continued and he had insisted that Loki move to his tent. He found Thor talking with Sif. He and Sif had gotten past their hatred of eachother and had formed a bond that continued to grow stronger. He joined the two and they filled him in with the nights proceedings. Their enemy had not made a move to attack yet, but they were mobizing. "I will take a patrol shift, and see what is going on myself." Loki said, he was their stradagist after all. Thor of course objected. "Loki you are second in command, you cannot go off and risk your life!" He was almost shouting by the end. That dream had really shaken him up Loki mustered. "Thor, l have a job that l need to do if we are even going to attempt to win this war. I need to go, it will give me the information l need to figure out their next move. We have a duty to perform and mine often puts me behind enemy lines. I have done this for a year now and have been fine." Loki explained in his calm persausion voice, one he used when in Odin's hall. Thor stood and pulled Loki up as well and hugged him, pulling his head close. "I do not want to loose you brother. It is not safe." He wispered into black hair. "Thor dont be an idiot. Nothing about this war is safe, and l have taken many solo missions before, l think l can handle myself." Loki murmered into the iron clad chest of his beloved brother. "Brother, do you not remember last time you did so? I thought for sure l would loose you." It was true. Last time Loki had gone under cover he had been caught and tourchered for 2 weeks until Thor had been able to come. He still bore the scars. "But l got a lot of important information out of them." Was his reply. Thor snorted and held him thighter "if that is the cost then l would rather not have that information." Thor retorted. Loki sighed.

4 hours later a scout had come staggering back to camp, bleeding and hystarical. Loki was the first to see him and had rushed to help. The guard had babbled that they were coming and soon. Loki teleported them to the healers and then ran off to find Thor. An hour later Asguard's legions were armed and ready.

Horns sounded on the horizon and a hord of dark elves lead by Malekith streemed over the hills. Thor and Loki stood at the head of their people, with Sif and the warriors three flanking them. The elves stopped and a group of 2 walked to the middle of the two great armies. Thor and Loki followed suit. Malekith eyed Loki. "Nice to see your wounds have healed nicely." He stated in a cold voice. Loki felt Thor brissle. "Yes, they have. Thank you for your concern, but we do have more pressing matters to attend to than my walefare." Loki returned just as coldy. "Direct l see. Well than, we outnumber you 10 to 1. You would do wisley to surrender," he looked dead at Thor and said "and l will see to it your brother is spared my wrath. Or you can watch him scream in agony until l see fit to end his suffering." Thor clenched his jaw. But before he could say anything Loki replied with "than l guess we will have to fight. We are not going to surrender to you and let Asguard fall to the likes of you. We will fight you, and you will die a slow painful death." Malekith met Lokis hard stare with one of his own. His mouth twitched. "Very well Asguardian, l will see it that you become my pet once we have crushed your lines. You will forever lay bound at my feet." He snarled. "I would love to see you try." Loki returned and grinned. The dark elf snarled and spun back to his troops and marched off with his boots thumping in rage behind him. Loki took Thors arm and teleported back to their own ranks.

They appeared and Thor rounded on Loki. "He was going to spare you! He was going to let you walk free if l gave myself over to him-" "Thor, stop." Loki interupted his brother. "He said he would spare me his wrath, not let me walk free. And l am not going to let you sacerfice your self along with the rest of these people for me, especially not on the slight chance he would let me go. You dont listen! He found your weak spot and he will explot it! Think for once! The only way we can garentee that he does not follow through with his threat is to fight him and WIN. Not give up and let him get to Asguard. We need to defend our home." Thor was stunned. He knew his brother was quick with words, but he until Lokis fall from the shattered end of the biftost had never really listened to his words for what they were, the truth. It was assumed that because Loki was called the god of lies, that that was all he did. But he told the truth quiet a bit, Thor had just neglected to heed his words, and had brushed them off as being lies. He gazed upon his brother and made up his mind. From now on he would listen to Loki and heed his advice. He was destianed to be his advisor when he ascended to the throne of Asguard. He would do well to listen to Loki. Maybe if he had just listened to his brother, maybe if all of them had listened to Loki, he would have never fallen or the madness would have never set in. Loki still held some of that madness, but that was slowly dissipating with the efforts of the people to reconcile with them. "Okay. We will fight and we will win." Loki looked Thor in the eye to see if he was lying, but found no trace of a lie. "Very well. I believe they will wait till the cover of darkness then attack. They are the dark elves after all." They set up a perimiter, and made sure it was well lit. They then abaited their time. Thor Loki Sif and the warriors three all had gathered in the main tent. "Loki, what will their first play be?" Sif asked. Loki looked up at her and smiled a grim smile. "Oh you are not goin to like this one bit Sif." Sif arched her eyebrows, a silent oh really?

Loki had been right, Sif did not like it one bit. She and the sorceror stood side by side in the middle of their camp. Loki had shrouded them, but she still felt exposed. She was used to fighting the enemy, not spying on them. She felt helpleas. Loki lead them silently into Malekith's tent, where he had his war council convened. The two slipped into a far corner. They listened to their plans for a good solid hour. They could not seem to decide on the course of action they wanted to take. Soon Malekith stood and announced that he was just going to capture Loki and hold him ransom. Loki and Sif shared a look and he teleported them out of the enemy camp.

They appeared in front of Thor, who jumped back with a yelp. Loki smirked and Thor shot his brother a teasing glare. "Thor, the news is bad," Sif broke in, and Thor looked at her. "They mean to raid the camp and capture Loki and use him as ransom for your surrender-" "which he will know you will do, and lm telling you Thor that you cannot let him use me against you. No do not argue with me brother, l will not allow that to happen. He has found your weakness and we must not let him use it." Loki finished and Thor just pulled him into a sudden hug, and held him close. "Then you will not leave my side then brother, l will no see my dreams come true." Loki was suprised that Thor had not argued with him, and figured that maybe he had learned and was actually going to listen to him. The horns sounded and Thor griped his brother tighter and lay his head down on top of the raven hair. "Stick by my side brother, l would fight better knowing you are close." Loki noded his head in agreement and Thor released him. The two then sprinted off to rally the armies.

Two hours later...  
Thor and Loki fought side by side. The Odinsons were unstoppable when they were together. A sharp yelp sounded from his left and he looked just in time to see an enemy get a lucky cut on Lokis cheek. Loki blasted him back with a fire ball, killing him instantly. "THOR!" Sif yelled and Thor spun to see a dagger that was aimed straight at his chest and he knew it was too late... But a popping sound caused him to open his eyes which he was not aware of closing, and he saw the dagger dissapear. He blinked, and suddenly the dagger was thrown over his left soulder and lodged into the chest of his attacker, he turned to see Loki, blood running down his cheek, smirking. "Thor you idiot, pay attention!" Was all he said before he went back to fighting his enemies. Thor smiled and threw his hammer into the nearest face of an elf. The elf cried out in suprise and fell back, only to be replaced by five more. A loud cracking sound came from behing him, and he turned to see Malekith, leader of the dark elves appear between him and Loki. Thor was thrown back several feet, and his head hit the dirt with a thud, leaving him temporarly disorianted.

Loki heard the crack and turned to see Malekith appear and Thor fly back several feet. He squared up to the leader, and his daggers appeared in his hand. Malekith smiled a cruel smile and lifted his spear. This blood red eyes gleamed in the fog. It started to rain just then, as if the sky wept for the fallen. The world outside dissapeared, and to Loki, there was only Malekith. This horrible creature had single handly brought war to the 9 realms. Malekith stared at Loki, the one whom if he succeded to disarm would bring ensure his victory over Asguard, and if Asguard fell, the other realms would stand no chance. Loki read this thought from the evil grin that formed on the elf's mouth. With a sneer, Loki flung a ball of energy at Malekith's head.

Thor looked around him with bleary eyes, his ears ringing. The sounds of battle no longer could be heard. His vision started to clear. He realized it had started to rain. He looked around him and caught sight of Loki and Malekith in hand to hand combat. He studied his brother closer and saw he was favoring his left leg. The rain was not helping matters much either, the mud was growing slick. The warriors surrounding Thor were constantly falling, but the mud did not seem to effect the dark elves, which gave them an advantage. Loki however did not seem to be phased by the mud. He fought with his usual grace, save for him favoring a leg. Thor stumbled to his feet and started to make his way to his brother.

Malekith's dagger slipped through Loki's guard, catching him along his jawline. Loki paied it no mind, knowing it was an attempted to distract him, so the elf could stab him with the spear. He continued to fight, blocking and thrusting and jumping back again. Loki threw spells whenever he had an opening, but those rarly helped, only landing a couple of lucky blows that did nothing but annoy Malekith. The spear shot tord him, going for his lower stomach. Loki dropped and sent a leg swipe toward Malekith's legs. The dark elf had obviously not expected this and he fell backwards, throwing a wild swipe of his spear, that happened to cut a large gash on Loki's inner thigh. Loki yelped and scrambled backwards. This gave Malekith time to gain his feet again. He looked Loki in the eye, and smirked. "Your brother would give anything to save your life. I was going to capture you, then force him to surrender. But you are causing me trouble, so l will just kill you in front of him." Loki laughed, "you think l will easilly give up? You think l will just let you kill me? Ha, no. Lets say you did succed, Thor would not rest until he killed you. And when Thor is angry, he tends to be very destructive." Loki taunted right back. Malekith just smiled, looked at something to his left, and threw the spear as hard as he could, Loki's eyes widened as the spear seamed to dissapear, then reappear embeded in his stomach.

Thor saw Loki's knees hit the blood soaked ground. It was his nightmare all over again, this time it was real. "What will you sacerfice for what you believe in?" Malekith hissed at Thor. Loki's eyes were wide as he looked down at the shaft coming out of his somach. Blood spilled in a slow trickle from the sides of his mouth. His shining green eyes looked up and met Thor's eyes. "Kill him Thor, end it." Loki's voice said in Thor's head. "NO!" Thor screamed as Loki fell on his side. Thor raised Mjölnior, and charged Malekith with all he had...

Thor stood over Malekith's badly mangled body, not at all remembering what had happened. He just remembered being so angry about Loki, LOKI! Thor spun to where his beloved brother lay, and fell to his knees beside him. "Loki?" He gently rolled Loki onto his back and placed his head in Thor's lap. Loki's eyes fluttered open. He saw Thor looking at him with great concern. "Thor, did-" a cough excapes him. "Did you kill him?" Loki manages to wisper. "Yes brother, l killed him. We need to get you to the healers now, just hold on." Thor has tears streaming down his cheeks now. He shifts his hold on his brother and hooks his left arm around Loki's back and the other under his knees. He gets to his feet carefuly and pulls Loki with him. Despite his efforts, Loki still wimpers. "Hold on brother. I will get you help!" Thor says as he walks carefully across the battle field. They make it to the healing tents without and incident. Loki is grabbed from Thor, who is barred entry from the tent which holds his brother. Thor argues, but the main healer will not let him go. "I am sorry Prince Thor, but you cannot see him now. We must work to save his life." Thor then sits outside the tent guarding his brother. Thor hears a pained scream come out of the tent. He closes his eyes. He hates when his brother is in pain. "THOR!" His eyes shoot open, and he is on his feet pushing into the tent. Loki lays on a bed with healers restraining him as he thrashes. The bed is covered in blood. Thor rushes to his side, "brother, listen to me." Thor takes Loki's head in his hands and meets his green eyes. "It is going to be okay. You WILL pull through. Breathe." Thor says in his best big brother voice.  
Loki stared into icy blue eyes and noded. The healers continued to work around them. Loki had moved his hands up by his face and grasped Thor so hard his nuckles turned white. Soon they were wraping Loki's stomach tightly with white wraps. The healers then exited, having to ten to the other badly injured. Thor released Loki, and went to the water basin. He filled it with clean water and got a rag. He then came back and settled on his brothers bedside. He dabbed the rag in the water and gently began to clean the cuts on Loki's face. Loki just lay there, studing the lines of worry etched into his brothers face. "Thor," Loki said, and Thor's hands stilled. His eyes met green. "This is not your fault-" "yes it is Loki!" Thor interupted. "You are my younger brother and l was suposed to protect you! This is exactly like what happened in my dream! You almost DIED!" Thor was crying hard by the end. Loki reached a pale hand up to Thor's face and wiped away the tears. "Thor, it was ment to happen this way. I have seen this vision before. This was what had to happen or else you would not have killed the dark elf." Thor just gave Loki that pained look. They had agreed on no more secrets between them, but Loki had to keep this one because he knew Thor would have never let him on the battle field if he knew. Loki then tried to sit up, but gasped when he felt a horrible pain shoot through his stomach. Thor was off his seat in an instant. He put his big hands on Lokis chest and gently pushed him back down. "You are on bed rest. You are not going to go walk around, if indeed you can, given your stomach had a spear sticking out of it less than 15 minutes ago! And your leg probably cannot bear weight." Thor noded to Lokis bandaged leg. Loki sighed and allowed Thor to hold him to the bed. There was no way he was going to be able to convince him that he was fine, if he could not even convince himself. "Rest brother. I will be here when you awake." Thor wispered and placed a kiss to Lokis forhead. Loki drifted off with the feeling of Thors lips on his head.

Loki opened his eyes and the first sight that greeted him was blonde hair. His brother had lay his head on him sometime in the night. Loki smiled at the sight. Thor was an oaf, but he was loyal and overprotective. "Thor." Loki poked him. "Thor!" He poked his brother harder. Thor bolted up and looked at Loki, realeived to see him awake. "Brother! Thank the Norns! You are awake. You slept for 3 days, and the healers thought you were not going to wake up-" Thor broke off with a sniffle. Loki was suprised. It did not feel like 3 days, but only minutes. Thor filled him in on what he had missed. "The dark elves are retreating, and father has come out of the Odinsleep. He has ordered all the dark elves hunded down and killed. They still pose a threat." Thor looked at Loki. His brother was hiding something. "Thor, what have you not told me?" Loki asked. Thor looked sheepish, and at first did not answer his brother. "Nothing. I just- well, that is exactly what happened in my nightmares, accept l am always too late to save you-" Thor broke off with a choked sob. Loki tried to sit up and comfort his brother, but pain flared in his stomach so he quit trying with a hiss. Thor, however, got his intention, and lay down next to Loki, who shifted so he could lay on his brothers shoulder. Thor listened to Lokis breathing even out. Thor carded his fingers through Loki's hair. He watched over his sleeping brother for a couple hours before he to followed into the dream world.

Thor awoke with Odin shaking his shoulder gently. Thor looked at his father who said "Thor you need to go eat something-" "l will not leave him." Thor interuped the king. Odin sighed "Thor, l am here to relieve you. I will watch over him while you are gone. Go rest in your own tent and see your friends, they worry." Thor gently got up from where Lokis head had rested on his shoulder. He was supprised when Odin stood and took his place and layed his youngests head on his shoulder. Thor smiles and leaves without anouther word, knowing his brother was well looked after.

Loki awakes later. He shifts and turns to look at Thor, only something is off, Thor does not have grey hair. Odin smiles when he sees his son awake, and runs a hand through his jet black hair. "What are you doing here father?" Loki askes the elder Aseir. Odin lookes at his youngest. "I relieved Thor. He has been here nonstop for three days. I also wanted to see you, l came by before but you were sleeping." Odin responded gently. Loki was silent for a second, then he looked up at his father, "Thank you for coming by, even though l am not your son." Odin looked at him sternly. "I would not have invited you into my home if l was not prepared to have anouther son. You are my son Loki, and there is nothing you can do that will change that fact."  
Loki looks down, he knows there is nothing he can say, and for once he is glad. Odin lifts his chin and looks Loki in the eye, "you must get better, you gave us a scare. This war is not over yet. The dark elves are reforming." Odin told his youngest. Loki nodded already feeling the exaustion take hold again. "Go to sleep son, l will be here when you wake." And for the first time Loki did not doubt his father's love or his promise, and drifted off, comforted by the hand carded in his hair.

Thor sat with Sif and the three. They were all discussing their next move, when they saw two figures approch through the haze of their fire. They all sat up straight to await the approchers. Thor broke into a grin when the figures neared, turning into the forms of his brother and father. Odin was supporting Loki as he walked. Loki looked pale and had large purple brusies under his eyes, but he smiled weakly at Thor. Odin helped his youngest sit down beside Thor, who shifted so he could take all his weight, which was hardly anything, from his father. Once Loki was settled, Odin told Thor that Loki had to see him. "What is it brother?" Thor gently asked, while rubbing circles on Loki's back. "He is coming Thor. The lost one, Thanos." Loki had tears in his eyes. Thor saw red. No one would get away with scaring and hurting his little brother like the acursed one had. "I will kill him, little brother, he will not get away with hurting the one l care for most. He will pay for what he did to you." Thor rested his head on top of the dark head, and held him closer. Once the dark haired god's breathing deepened, Thor looked at Odin. Odin smiled and told him he needed to see to some things and left. Thor sat and held his little brother while Sif and the three bantered back and forth.

Two days later Loki was up and walking again, but Thor could see the exaustion eched into his beloved little brother's feachers. Loki was pushing himself to far, but he would not see reason when Thor told him so.

To be continued soon...


End file.
